A Little Unwell
by Cloud Green
Summary: After a failed suicide attempt, Kurt Hummel is left at Dalton House - a mental health facility - to get the help and care he needs. What no one counted on was that fellow patient Blaine would see him as new meat and would be hell-bent on destroying Kurt to the point of death. Warning: dark themes and dark!Blaine weak!Kurt
1. New Toy

A.N. Hi there! Those who have read my other fics know very well that I have a twisted knot in my seemingly innocent being – and that knot is dark!Blaine. To say I'm obsessed would be putting it too lightly. I'm trying out something new in this fic since normally my stories revolve around physical abuse but after receiving a couple of (totally awesome) messages I realised some people enjoyed the mental manipulation even more, wanting Kurt to feed off hurt and so on. Well, I'd decided to give it a shot and hopefully you guys will like it! Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Kurt or Blaine, the only thing that's mine is the plot of this fic. I'm also Scottish so I apologise if my UK terminology and spellings accidently spill into the dialogue of the US-born Klaine – I'll try to be careful!

Please enjoy and let me know what you think! I have loads of ideas right now so if you'd rather I focused on something else then tell me. I swear I won't be offended. :P

* * *

Out With The Old, In With The New

It was the groundskeeper who saw him first. He stared up at the figure on the rooftop, startled, which was to be expected. After all, it was obviously a patient and patients should be in their rooms fast asleep. Even in the day time patients were not allowed any higher than the third floor of the manor house. Alarmed, the groundskeeper began shouting out to him to go back downstairs before he called the doctors out of bed. Of course, his shouting itself pretty much made his threat void as most of the hospice staff was probably now wide awake and wondering why there was so much noise at 1am.

Ben just looked down at the man, but didn't see him. He was barely paying any attention to anything. His mind was racing, whilst his heart pounded trying to keep up with the energy surging through him. He was scared. It was a long way down from where he stood perched on the rooftop. He took a few steps up and found himself inches from the ledge. Peering down, he began to feel dizzy.

_Calm down, Ben, calm yourself!_

He took a few deep breaths of the cool summer night air but found that it froze his insides. Good. It stopped him from swaying too much. He stood as a statue despite the sudden wind which took him by surprise. He wasn't sure what he was going to do now but he sure as hell didn't want to fall and die thanks to a little wind. If he was going to die, it would be on his terms.

People were beginning to join the groundskeeper out on the vast front lawn. Some of them were fellow patients all excited to have a night-time expedition outside, others were hospital staff unsure if they were evacuating or if they should be sending the patients back to their rooms. When they looked up, however, they all knew what situation they were in. A group of nurses and doctors dashed inside and climbed up the many staircases in an attempt to reach the poor boy from room 63 who clearly didn't know what danger he was putting himself in. But the door to the rooftop was bolted shut. As Ben listened to the staff members throwing themselves at the steel door he couldn't help but think _That's funny – I don't remembering locking it_.

'Ben! Come on, Ben, open the door and get down from the ledge!'

'Please, Ben, just open the door and we'll get you inside!'

'Leave me alone…' Ben found himself uttering, distraught. He was too quiet for the staff to hear, but it didn't go completely unheard.

'Just tune them out.' Said a voice behind him. Ben didn't need to turn to know who was with him, in fact, it would have surprised him to know the person wasn't there.

'Blaine?'

'Yeah?'

'I'm scared. They keep shouting at me…waving their hands – what should I do?'

Ben turned his head to look at the other person on the rooftop. Blaine stepped out from the shadows where he had been silently observing. The strikingly beautiful boy wore only a tank top and jersey pants and looked very much at ease compared to the shivering Ben who still obediently wore the white pyjamas given to him by nurses on his first day in this hell-like prison. Even with the wind getting stronger Blaine's dark curls looked just as soft and supple as they did when Ben had been allowed to play with them beneath the sheets in his bed. Ben wanted to reach out and touch them again but his hand was caught gently by Blaine's before he could.

'What do you want to do?' Blaine asked him, his voice quiet but his tone firm.

Ben fumbled over his words as loose tears escaped down his pale cheeks. 'I-I don't know. I mean, I do know. I just…I don't know if I can go through with it.'

The wind caught Ben by surprise and pushed him away from the ledge and back onto the solid rooftop foundations. He stumbled towards Blaine, wishing the boy would pull him in and tell him it's all going to be okay. But Blaine didn't. Instead, he steadied Ben and gave his face a gentle stroke with one hand as the other held intertwined their fingers. 'Benny…we talked about this. You said you didn't want to be trapped anymore-'

'And I don't-!'

'And you know that there's no way you'll ever get out of here.'

''I know that!'

'And you know there's nothing for you here. Just hate and pain.'

'I-I know…'

Blaine went quiet again as he watched the shaking boy sniff with his head bowed. He gently lifted Ben's chin so they were looking into each other's eyes. Blaine lowered his voice to a whisper. 'You're mom isn't coming back for you, Benny…'

The words distressed Ben so bad his face contorted painfully as if he had been stabbed in the heart. His lip quivered uncontrollably and he quickly began sobbing. 'I know…'

Assured fingers ran through Ben's hair, twisting the ends in a way that promised both affection and control. Had Ben been looking hard enough he would have seen just how intense Blaine's gaze was but he hurt so bad he could barely register that Blaine was still touching him. 'She left you here because she didn't want you impeding on her 'perfect life'. She didn't think you were special but, Benny…you are.' Ben looked up at that. He felt cradled as if despite all the torture and confusion there was still someone who cared and wanted the best for him. 'You're too special for this world, Benny, and everyone should know that. You need to leave them behind and start over.' Their eyes both turned to the ledge.

'What if…what if I just ran?' Ben sniffed. He knew it was disgusting but he still wiped his snivelling face with his sleeve. 'You and me, we can go. Go somewhere no one knows us. Go somewhere where there's no one else but us. W-we can escape all this if we wanted to!'

'Don't be silly, Benny, we can't run now.' Blaine shook his head and studied him like he was a little boy. Perhaps he was. 'You've made a scene. You've stepped up onto the roof. They know you aren't happy and they know you're capable of ending it all right here right now. You think they'll let you have any freedom at all after this?' As if on cue, the doctors trying to knock down the rooftop door gave another almighty attempt which shook the hinge dangerously. 'Think what they'll do to you. They'll drug you up then lock you up.'

It was truth. All of it. After all, it was from Blaine. Blaine would never lie. The heart full of pain now sunk like a stone anchor. It made sense. As soon as those sadistic two faced monsters got their claws into him he'd be strapped up tightly and left to rot in a coffin-like cell where they would continue to 'study' him until he died. They call him mentally unstable now, what name would they use on their little clipboards after this stunt? The cold hard truth dazed him more than the fact he could be so stupid and thoughtless in the first place. He gripped Blaine's hand tightly.

'I'd rather die…' He whispered, overcome with fear.

'I know, Benny.'

The rooftop door shuddered again and a hinge fell off. There wasn't much time. Without so much as a word, Ben turned back towards the ledge and Blaine helped him up back to the spot he stood on before. The crowd gathered on the lawn below let out a collected horrified gasp as he came into view again. As Blaine went to back off, Ben gripped his hand again. 'B-blaine…I…'

Blaine nodded, as if understanding. In response he brought the shaking boy's hand up to his lips and tenderly kissed every fingertip before finally placing a lingering kiss on his warm and exposed wrist. After a few more seconds Ben lost his grasp on him but wasn't sure how. As his beautiful angel continued to back away from him he wondered how it could be that someone so tormented and broken like him could have been so lucky to have met and loved such a caring spirit like Blaine near the end. It was Blaine who showed him the way out and helped him get over the fear of the journey. Ben finally turned back towards the drop. Another few deep breaths and he was ready. He could feel Blaine's encouragement warm him up until he knew for a fact that everything was going to be okay. Everything was going to be okay if he just took one more step…

There were screams. Other people whimpered. Some didn't say anything at all as they watched the boy from room 63 fall. Despite the great anticipation and panic, it was all over before anyone knew it. It all became silent. No one moved, except from those who crumpled to the grass when they fainted or doubled over to vomit. As if time was slowing down, doctors and nurses finally took nauseated steps towards the body. They were sick to their stomachs – not at the sight before them, but at the boy himself.

Benedict Howard. Fifteen years old. The picture of innocence with the soul of a child. Doctors had high hopes for him to be ready to visit home in the coming month, and back in Louisiana his mother had already created a countdown calendar to the very day of the proposed visit. Everything about this was wrong. This should not have happened.

Back up on the rooftop, Blaine perched his head on the edge just enough so that he could get a good look at the mess below but also remain hidden. Since the now-stone-cold-dead boy had lifted his foot off the edge, Blaine had been unable to hold back his excited grin any longer. He was annoyed he didn't move fast enough to watch him hit the ground but the sight was enough for him right now. He viewed it as his 'fix', his required amount of tantalisingly tabooed pleasure. He took a few long moments to watch the blood ooze out towards the lawn and he hoped that it stained enough blades of grass for him to collect when no one was looking. Overhearing an almighty crack, Blaine quickly slid back into he shadows just in time for the rooftop door to burst open. The panicked doctors and nurses – not yet aware that they had failed in their overall goal – ran towards the ledge and was met with the mournful display of grievers around the gruesome tragedy.

Remaining in the shadows as much as possible, the dark haired boy crept to the door and disappeared downstairs.

_If I'm lucky I might be able to catch a glimpse of him from the lawn before the bastards shoo us off to bed…_

* * *

The car rode over the road bumps harshly, bringing the sleeping Finn out of his slumber with a tired-yet-startled 'Whawasat?' He blinked, eyes landing on the other occupants of the car before turning towards the outside where nothing but trees met his sight.

Burt chuckled as he steered the car through a set of iron gates and looked at his step son via his rear view mirror. 'Sorry buddy, did I wake you?'

'Mnn…' Finn rubbed his eyes and sat back in his seat. 'We almost there yet?'

Carol nodded. 'We're here. Just passed the entrance.' Her words made Finn turn in his seat. The iron gates were closing automatically behind them, separating the forests from the private grounds they were now driving on. 'If you look up ahead you'll see the place.' He now turned forward and shuffled near the front of the car to get a better look. Sure enough, up ahead of them stood the biggest manor house Finn had ever seen – both in real life and in movies. Constructed of large reddened bricks and draped attractively with ivy and large bay windows, the building looked like something found only in novels set in the classy English countryside but here it was in rural West Virginia. Carol gasped. 'Oh, look at it! Isn't it just beautiful?' Finn would have agreed under different circumstances. He hummed vaguely and gave a discreet sideways glance to the boy sitting next to him in the back seat. Kurt was still staring out his own window and was clearly not paying anyone else any attention. He had been doing that since they crossed the state line and hadn't uttered a word since they left the house back in Lima.

The car pulled up by the side of the manor's main door. Out on the front lawn a few dozen people were enjoying the afternoon sun and engaging in various activities, from reading to playing some amateur form of baseball. Many of those people wore light coloured shirts and matching pants with glimmeringly white flats on their feet. The nurses. Men and women paid to care for the other people in their company. Kurt felt sick as his eyes were forced to land on them.

'Alrighty, let's have a look.' Burt said in a cheerful tone which didn't fool anyone. They didn't travel all this way just to 'have a look'. But it didn't hurt to pretend, as Carol demonstrated as she enthusiastically nodded and stepped out the car with much oh-ing and ah-ing. 'Come on, kiddo,'

Finn turned around having taken a few steps towards the lawn, and watched as Burt tried to coax his step brother out of the car. Kurt avoided his family's gaze and slowly unbuckled himself before slipping out of his seat silently as if afraid of setting off alarm bells. Carole smiled warmly and took him by the arm towards the front door where a gentleman in a smart suit and tie waited for them.

Finn went to follow but was stopped by Burt placing a hand on his chest. 'Hey, Finn,' Burt murmured gently, 'I think maybe it's best you have a look around while we…' He glanced at the man who was greeting his wife and son pleasantly, 'sort things out. We shouldn't be too long.'

Finn felt a little dejected at Burt's request, but as he watched Kurt enter the manor with his head bowed low, he nodded. 'Sure…just call me when you're done.' Truthfully he was also a little relieved. He didn't want to be part of this any more than he already was.

* * *

Blaine had been watching from the large bay window on the second floor as the foreign car crunched its way down the gravelled drive. Having kept very accurate tabs on the vehicles of the staff and families of other patients, Blaine knew this car was new to him and he was mildly interested in the visitors of the day. After all, since Ben died life in Dalton House had been unbearably dull. No one trusted him since he was known to have a bad influence on weak-minded patients and no one fully believed he didn't have something to do with Ben's decision to jump that night. Patients who knew better avoided him and those who didn't know better were always steered well clear of Blaine by those witch-nurses. He rested his forehead on the cool glass. The doors opened. A man, and a woman – his wife? Typical. Now, who's the lucky sucker who's been dragged here this time? A tall boy, muscular and broad, awkwardly stumbled out and took a few curious steps towards the grass where the freaks played with their babysitters. Yeah, babysitters. After all, all they do is watch and try to not let the poor souls kill themselves accidently until someone comes to take over their shift. Blaine arched a brow. This boy didn't seem like the normal patient type. He looked too curious, too trusting to be here for himself. No something wasn't right here – oh?

Another boy got out the car. He was much slighter in build, with skin so pale and fragile-looking Blaine was certain it would shatter at a mere touch. And his pink lips curved down into a sorrowful frown which betrayed the fact that he was the latest addition to the Dalton House family. His nose now pressed firmly against the window, Blaine felt his heart lift at the sight of the tragically beautiful boy. Everything about him was…perfect, like he was created with Blaine's idea of beauty in mind, from his ocean-blue eyes to his slender fingers on his small hands. Blaine's breathing hitched as the family headed inside – except from the larger boy, who seemed to be dismissed to wander the grounds. Voices could be heard as Dr Jamieson welcomed the visitors and the new patient into the manor, and Blaine was quick to sneak along the second floor landing to the top of the stairs. Nurses believed he was enjoying the fresh air in the garden maze out the back, so he had to keep to the shadows. He tucked his legs against the railing and rested his head in the best possible position in order to watch the boy and his family enter.

'Mr and Mrs Hummel? Oh, sorry, Hudson-Hummel?'

'How do you do, Dr…?'

'Jamieson. Pleasure to meet you. And you must be Kurt – please, come inside and we'll have a chat.'

Blaine cursed that damned doctor for taking the family into his study so quickly, but at least he had told Blaine the name of the daringly striking newcomer. Kurt Hummel. Kurt. How dignified. Blaine smiled. The name suited him. He watched as the boy avoided speaking or looking at the doctor, and had to be dragged into the study by the pump of a woman beside him.

Blaine couldn't help but wonder what brought someone like Kurt to a place like this. He hummed quietly as he considered a few options. Perhaps he was anorexic? He was skinny enough. Or perhaps he suffered from schizophrenia – oh, now that would be fun! Blaine liked it when those types passed through the Dalton doors. They were so easy to manipulate and so fun to mess with. Sure, he'd be punished but it was so worth it. Or maybe he suffered from anger issues? No, that didn't seem likely. Since the guy from room 57 was transferred Dalton hadn't accepted any more cases like that. It wasn't as interesting to probe someone with anger issues as it was someone with multiple personalities inside them. So what was it?

* * *

'Kurt, sweetie, Dr Jamieson just asked if you wanted some tea,' Carole nudged her step son softly.

Kurt's eyes remained transfixed on the floor. 'No.'

'Kurt, be polite to-'

'No, I don't want tea. Thank you.'

Burt and Carole gave the doctor apologetic looks, to which he kindly shook his head. 'It's okay. Kurt is going through a lot, especially right now in this new environment. But it'll pass. Kurt, the reason your parents brought you here is to help you. You have some deep-rooted issues – you know that – but at Dalton House we can help you free yourself from them. We aim to give you the tools and skills to help yourself, there's nothing scary about that, is there?'

Kurt's head rose and his glaring eyes stared into the doctors. 'There is if you truly think I'm scared. I'm not scared, Dr Jamieson, I just don't want to be here.' He shuffled himself around in his chair and turned his attention to outside.

'Leaving your home, your family, friends, and the life you know – I'd be surprised if you weren't petrified, Kurt,' Dr Jamieson continued, undeterred by the new patient's coldness. 'Dalton is unfamiliar now but it'll all change once you give it a chance. Everyone here is friendly and truly cares for your wellbeing, and with our help we can get you back on track so you can leave your past behind you. Isn't that what you want? Kurt?'

Kurt didn't answer. His attention was no longer lingering in the Head Doctor's study but out on the lawn where a red squirrel was being chased by a group of thirty-something's dressed in unflattering gowns and red tartan slippers. No amount of convincing would change his decision. This place was a dumping ground, and it hurt too much to consider his own family had brought him here. They didn't trust him enough to let him stay. Why would they, after what he did? No, Kurt didn't want to think about it. He had noticed Finn didn't follow them in for the meeting. That was to be expected too; his brother hadn't spoken to him at all since that night Kurt woke up in hospital and now, no matter how much Kurt wished he would, the larger boy would simply not engage in any form of communication with him, as if already acting like Kurt wasn't there.

'Kurt?'

Kurt mentally berated himself as he allowed himself to notice his dad's voice. Before he could stop he turned to face him. The doctor was gone for some reason, leaving only Burt and Carole kneeling down by Kurt's chair. Carole took the boy's hand and held onto it tightly. 'Please,' she begged, 'we need you to understand why you need to stay. We want to keep you with us but we-we just don't have what you need. If anything were to happen to you I-I…'

Burt was tearing up as he tried to console his wife. He then cleared his throat and nodded. 'We can't risk losing you. We can't. You know it had to come to this.'

Kurt stared at them, emotionless. He felt so much but his face wouldn't take it. He wanted to tell them everything he felt but his throat tightened around the words. He wanted to throw his arms around them and plead for them to forgive him and let him stay because he couldn't cope being apart from them, but his muscles wouldn't strain for any movement. Carole wiped away tears from her eyes, causing mascara marks to form across her temples. 'You know it's just temporary. You'll be home before you know it. We just need you to say you'll stay until that time comes.'

Something inside Kurt stirred. Whether it was the sense of having some form of freedom back or if it was part of him admitting to being touched by his parent's words, he did not know. All he knew was that for some reason both his dad and Carole did not want to leave him but some surreal logic told them they had to. If he were to refuse to stay he'd get what he wanted but he'd put them through some form of turmoil he couldn't understand. It made no sense to him why he was here, as the 'deep-rooted issues' he apparently had were not what he considered fixable through doctors and therapy. They were personal. He needed to deal with them himself. Yet, for some reason he found himself nodding. Yes, he would stay. He'd work on himself on his own, screw the professionals. Then he'd be able to go home and his family would trust him again because he 'got help'. It was the only way to put his parents at ease, even if it meant surrendering to something Kurt had been desperately trying to avoid.

'Fine. I'll give it a chance, if you guys promise to come get me if I change my mind.'

Burt and Carole nodded profusely and they both took hold of Kurt's hands as a sign of promise. 'Day or night, we promise.'

* * *

The longer Blaine was left to think about it, the more desperate he was to find out why Kurt was brought to Dalton House in the first place. Fortunately, the hospital staff never grasped the concept of discreetness. After a brief twenty minutes, Dr Jamieson emerged alone from his study and called for a nearby housemaid, Delia, to his side.

'Hummel will be put up across from Levin's room – is that room 17? –anyway, tell whoevers in charge for those rooms to keep a very close eye on him. Depression, yes, but also attempted suicide. No, no, it was several months ago but he seems reluctant to stay so I want all eyes on him over the next week or so. Just until he settles in. Thank you.'

Blaine bit his lip. So it was depression? Interesting. And the suicide part, well, that would add to whatever fun Blaine decided to have with him. Often those that vulnerable are desperate to find someone to confide in, and Blaine could be very persuasive when he wanted to be. But the best part was Kurt's room number: 17. It was right down the hall from Blaine's own room. That would come in handy, for sure.

_So, Kurt Hummel, the new beautifully delicate flower of Dalton House, I'm going to enjoy breaking you_.

* * *

A.N. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and are interested enough to read more! Review with any comments, suggestions or questions - I love them all.


	2. Lotus Flower in Haven

A.N. FINALLY a second chapter! This has been rewritten more times than I care to admit but at last I just chose a version to upload because if I didn't then the story would, quite literally, go nowhere. I wanted to write more but I want to separate certain parts and I have a solid idea for the next chapter where a lot will happen. Again, not sure how long this fic will play out. I still have 'To Love and To Fear' to finish and I have dozens of old and new ideas that keep distracting me. Hopefully you won't wait too long for updates now!

As always with my stories, please read and review! Disappointingly nothing super-crazy happens in this chapter so sorry in advance if the long wait wasn't worth it.

* * *

Lotus Flower in Haven

A 'haven' – according to the Oxford English Dictionary – could simply be defined as 'a place of safety or refuge'. Kurt had looked it up, as he had an excessive amount of time to spare to do such pointless things, but hadn't needed to; he knew what the word meant. Still, seeing it there printed on a page made him think carefully about its meaning.

Dalton House's motto was 'A Haven in a Treacherous Storm'. To its defence the whole point of this hospital was to help those afflicted with one 'treacherous' trouble or another, but even after his forced exploration of the institution Kurt still had only one word come to mind: prison. From the many barred windows, guard-like nurses and tall stone walls surrounding the grounds; everything reeked of imprisonment. The only silver lining was the promise his father made before he left Kurt there that anytime, day or night, he would come and take him home. All Kurt had to do was call. That promise alone stopped him from chasing after his family's car as they drove off the premises and it was that promise alone which urged him to stay just a little while longer for his family's sake.

Doctors and nurses persistently tried to make him join in on group activities but thankfully very few of them were considered mandatory, so he found himself refusing on nearly all occasions. There was little to gain but humiliation in the games the other inmates – or patients, as they are more favourably known as – played. There was a daily round of 'Blind Man's Golf' which was supposed to encourage patients to help guide each other as they were individually blindfolded and instructed to play a round of golf. Kurt felt sick to his stomach on his first day as he watched the patients practically tumbles over backwards in unnatural hysterical laughter after what Kurt could only describe as a boring attempt to swing a club. There were other activities patients were subjected to but fortunately for Kurt he was still sane enough to decline and walk away with some of his dignity intact. This, however, led to a great deal of free time. Initially Kurt had decided to catch up on his reading after being informed there was an on-site library area. Sadly, the books had been hand-picked by doctors and lacked in personality and any form of depth. His second plan was to write his own pieces to amuse himself – who knows, he might get a novel out of his unbearable time here? – But quickly realised that no one trusted him to write in peace. One time after he returned from a trip to the bathroom, he had found a nurse reading his work in the most insultingly suspicious manner. That, of course, put an end to his writing time.

He tried complaining in his one-on-one sessions with Dr Jamieson but got nowhere fast. The twice a week appointments were now filled with one-sided conversations and Kurt was fairly certain he had fallen asleep in a few of them. If there was indeed anything Kurt like about this place, it was his bedroom area – spacious but cosy, surprisingly stylish if simple interior with a large bay window looking onto the western garden. And, ah, the garden… Once Kurt had taught himself to ignore the other patients and the intimidating walls, he found that the gardens were a truly magical way to escape the hospital life.

Leaning back against a stone fountain, Kurt closed his eyes and let the sun tease his pale skin. The soft trickling of water was so calming that for several moments he forgot where he was.

'Kurt?'

Well, that's that moment gone.

'Kurt? Is that you back there?'

Kurt sighed heavily and raised his head to the voice but did not turn around. He knew who it was. Nurse Jill, or Jillie as she preferred to be called. 'Yes, Nurse Jill?'

'It's suppertime, honey.' The nurse pressed her hands against her apron as she looked around disapprovingly. 'You might need to wash up first. It's so dirty out here…'

Kurt sat up and dipped his hands into the fountain water. After a very brief scrub, he stood. 'There.' He said defiantly. Unfortunately the nurse did not seem to have a tone-checker programmed in her head so she simply smiled and ushered him towards the House. 'I thought supper was an optional meal. I'm not that hungry.' Not to mention it was barely evening and the sun was still hanging in the sky.

'Normally, yes, it is. But you have your first group session with Dr Jamieson tomorrow.' A gleeful grin spread across the nurses chubby cheeks. 'We find that most newcomers find it especially emotional so we need you to all have a fed belly and a good night's rest.' Kurt quirked an eyebrow at how excited she seemed to be at the prospect of Kurt getting 'emotional'. It was very unlikely but he was no stranger to being a disappointment to those around him. 'Anyway, I've noticed you haven't joined us for breakfast so far this week, and I've only seen you at lunch twice. You have been following your diet, dear?'

Kurt nodded. 'I prefer to eat alone in my room than alone in a canteen hall.'

If she had missed his defiant tone before, there was no way she had missed his bitter one now. As she led him by the hand to the dining room, her grip tightened. 'Dear, you can't expect to make any friends with that constant look of distain in your eyes. Now, off you go.'

It was all Kurt had not to announce that perhaps he didn't _want_ any friends in this God forsaken place, but thankfully the temptation was removed as Nurse Jill moved on to pressure another patient into doing something they weren't happy with. He bit the inside of his lip as he made his way to the serving area. As the nurse behind the counter piled an unnecessary amount of food onto his plate, Kurt took the opportunity to scan the hall. There was easily fifty patients already eating and enjoying each other's company, causing an odd pull at Kurt's heart strings which he steadily ignored, but finally he found what he was looking for: an empty area. Practically in a darkened corner were a series of untouched tables, a fair bit away from the nearest other patient. He hurried over and tried to make it look as if he wasn't shovelling his food down his throat as fast as possible. The sooner he got this over with the sooner he could hide away in his room.

* * *

The new guy – Kurt – was beginning to get on Blaine's nerves. Like, a lot. Typically with a new target, Blaine would hone in and make his first move within 48 hours of their drop off but Kurt was elusive and ridiculously hard to casually 'bump into' in and around the House. The brown-haired beauty had the annoying tendency to stay in his room most days just sitting by his window, and when he wasn't there he was out in the garden hidden behind some tree or rock and out of Blaine's ever-searching view.

That day had been no different. Again, Blaine waited patiently in the canteen in the hopes Kurt would come down for breakfast. He didn't. He stayed in his room. Then, after lunch and another canteen no-show, Blaine overheard the nurses mention the current object of his desires had disappeared into the grounds again. By the time Blaine had found him, another nurse arrived and forced Kurt to join the rest of the patients for supper.

_Finally_! Blaine growled, sneaking in behind them. With Kurt at last in his grasp, Blaine plotted the best way to approach him based on his issues. Kurt suffered from depression and had attempted suicide only months before, not to mention the kid had shown great signs of mistrust and apprehension in relation to the hospital and its staff. That was something Blaine could use. Hell, it was practically Ben all over again!

Picking up his food tray, Blaine silently followed after the boy and held back long enough to let him begin eating. Now was his chance…

_C'mon, Blaine, focus. Three. Two. One_...

* * *

CRASH!

Kurt dropped his fork at the alarming sound of something – or someone – falling to a noisy heap at his feet. The young man on the floor lay sprawled out with his tray of food a nasty mess just out of his reach.

'Oh my god, are you okay?' Kurt hurried to help the young man up.

'I-I'm sorry, I am so clumsy at times…' The man replied with flushed cheeks and his embarrassed gaze avoiding Kurt. 'Dammit, the nurses are gonna kill me if I go up and ask for more.'

Kurt looked down at the inedible food pile on the floor and was reminded a little of the story of Oliver who dared to ask the gruel chef for more. He pulled the young man to his table. 'Here, you can share mine.'

The man looked up at him in surprise and disbelief. 'No, I couldn't. That's yours-'

Kurt smiled for what was probably the first time in weeks as he held up a hand to silence the man. 'I insist. I wasn't going to eat much more anyway, so you'll be doing me a favour.'

The man gave a shy smile and finally sat down opposite Kurt. 'Thanks. You know not many others would be as generous.' He offered his hand to shake. 'I'm Blaine.'

'Kurt.' Kurt took his hand and pushed his plate in Blaine's direction. 'What do you mean by that? I know I'm still new and all and the staff aren't exactly homey but I'm sure they would have understood it was an accident.'

Kurt rested his chin in his hand and watched as the young man – Blaine – cut up some chicken. He wasn't the most perceptive guy in the world but he was certain he would have noticed a guy like him around the hospital before now. He was catwalk-model gorgeous with deep brown eyes and a perfect mass of ebony curls framing his boyish face – Kurt began to wonder if he was much older than he himself. Then again, it perhaps wasn't surprising Kurt had missed him all this time as he himself avoided company as best he could although a little bit of him was regretting it now. 'I'm not exactly very well liked here.'

Kurt blinked as Blaine continued to eat after saying such a simple but ridiculous statement. 'People don't like you?' Kurt asked disbelievingly. 'Why?' Blaine's eyes looked up through his dark locks and he shrugged. 'You're saying there's no reason for it?'

Blaine shifted uneasily in his chair and glanced back at the room filled with laughing patients and pleasant looking staff – all of whom were ignorant of the two isolated patients near the back. 'You could say they have reason. I gave them a lot of hassle when I first arrived.'

Kurt laughed humourlessly. 'I'd be surprised if anyone arrived here and didn't give this place a hard time. It's like a prison.' It felt oddly releasing finally expressing his feelings to some random strange.

'I felt that way too when I got here,' Blaine stopped eating and gazed almost nostalgically into Kurt's eyes. Kurt immediately felt his cheeks heat up but his expression remained fixed. 'My parents, my brother – they left me here when all I thought I needed was some time to heal myself. So when I knew they were really gone, I acted out. Put nurses through hell, made it hard for the other patients to concentrate… It's no wonder they consider me a lost cause now.'

Kurt gasped, his head shaking and his hand itching to reach out and touch Blaine's. 'They haven't said that to you, have they?'

Blaine offered a weak smile and gave another shrug as if to say 'It's no problem'. He mirrored Kurt's stance and rested his own chin in his hand. 'I can tell they've stopped trying. I don't get called to most mandatory sessions unless I insist on going. I can't join group activities. They've stopped telling me when I can go home because they can't be assed trying to fool me anymore. My family don't want me back until I'm 'cured' and Dalton enjoy being paid to keep me, so it's a nice little arrangement for them. A vicious circle for me.'

Kurt continued to shake his head in disbelief. 'No way…' It was his nightmare scenario. A nice guy like Blaine is forced into a mental hospital by his family who want him to get better but who essentially abandon him there when he acts out.

'It's not so bad,' Blaine murmured lightly. 'I have my ways of escaping it.' He smiled and Kurt wondered if he was missing out on some secret. When Kurt thought he was going to indulge him with more information, however, Blaine's demeanour changed into a truly happy one. 'It's so great to finally talk to someone. You aren't like the others here.'

Kurt felt himself grin before he could help it. Blaine's eyes seemed to sparkle when they looked at him, as if he really meant what he was saying. 'I can't say I'm anything special, but I'm glad to finally have met you too. I honestly didn't think anyone else in here had any sense of soul left.'

'Plenty of soul sitting right here.' Blaine tapped his chest proudly before winking. 'Speaking of soul survival, will it be your first group session tomorrow?'

Kurt nodded, grimacing at the thought. 'Ugh, don't remind me. Apparently it can be 'very emotional' for newbies like me, all the more reason I'm going to just sit in silence for the whole two hours. It's only mandatory I attend, right? I don't need to speak?'

Blaine chuckled. 'The nurses like to think the introductory sessions are groundbreakingly emotional but, trust me, it's nothing. You can get away with saying nothing but to be honest Kurt…I think you should indulge them just this once.' Kurt looked surprised. 'Believe me, after the first session you will never ever want to speak again but don't give Dr Jamieson a reason to say you aren't trying.' Blaine's smile faltered. 'Lesson learned.'

Kurt couldn't stop himself this time and his hand reached over to lie lightly over Blaine's. To his surprise, Blaine looked comforted instead of confused and slowly turned his hand over and let his fingers curl into Kurt's.

Dalton House staff members, however, still had the perfected talent of interrupting pleasant moments. With barely seconds to enjoy the act of companionship, they were interrupted by Nurse Rose who insisted they were finished and that they should go to their bedrooms. Kurt frowned at the nurse's obvious attempts to split them up. So Kurt finally made a friend and suddenly they wanted him to go to his room? Blaine also did not look pleased at the interruption but when his gaze returned to Kurt's he gave a small humorous shrug before taking both their food trays to be cleaned.

Kurt wanted to wait for Blaine to come back so they could walk upstairs together but just as he had been ushered in, he was ushered out. With no idea as to where Blaine slept, Kurt had no choice but to trudge upstairs to bed. His only hope was that tomorrow he might see his new friend again – the beauty and pure-soul which was Blaine: the lotus flower of swamp that was Dalton House.

* * *

'I knew it, I just knew it!' Rose spat as she wiped away the gravy stains on the numerous food trays. 'You heard me, Jill, right back when that Hummel boy first got here! I said then as I say now – he is Anderson's next target!'

Along the kitchen counter, scrapping out supper leftovers into the trash cans, Jill sighed. 'I heard you.' She muttered. 'And you might be right-'

'-_Might_ be? You know this is how he starts!' Rose huffed. 'First he finds the weaker patients and he then delivers himself as their personal saviour – it's how he works, and you saw the looks they were sharing tonight, Jillian, we've seen that before.'

Jill rubbed her forehead. All this shouting from her fellow nurse was giving her a migraine. She did notice those looks and she too was more than a little concerned. 'I just don't know if we should jump to conclusions just yet. Blaine might actually need a friend right now. After Ben-'

Rose slammed the trays down so loud the pots and pans hanging on the wall shook on their hinges. 'We've been through this! Anderson drove him to it – it was his doing, just like it was his doing with all the others.'

Feeling like they had had this argument too many times before, Jill nodded wordlessly. She didn't want another shouting match. Besides, most of the nurses felt the same as Rose despite the severe lack of physical evidence against the Anderson boy. Yes, suicide attempt rates had gone up since his arrival, and yes, those who tried often spent copious amount of time in Blaine's company but Jill's frame of mind had always been 'innocent until proven guilty'. If Dr Jamieson couldn't find anything solid to throw Anderson out for good, then the simple fact was it was all speculation. 'Anyway,' Jill cleared her throat, 'say you are right and that he is after Kurt now, I doubt he'll get far. Kurt is a loner and won't be here long enough for Blaine to have any effect on him.'

Rose grumbled, not looking convinced.

* * *

Success! With a smug grin etched across his face, Blaine scored out 'Stage 1' in his notebook before sliding under his mattress again. Stage 1 was obviously known as the 'meeting' phase, and Blaine doubted it could have gone any better. Of course, he couldn't be too revealing too fast – he didn't want to scare Kurt off with information – but he was certain Kurt felt compassion and pity for him, as well as a little trust. That was always the goal for the first meeting; to establish mutual ground and gain the trust necessary to proceed to stage 2.

Stage 2, as always, was 'intimacy'. It was a stage Blaine hadn't exactly enjoyed with Ben due to the boy's impulsive need to cry whenever Blaine coaxed him into doing something new, but Kurt was a different story. The fact that Blaine had pleasured himself every night with just the image of Kurt in his mind told him his boy was going to be different.

His hands…so gentle when they stroked Blaine's at dinner. His voice, so wary to begin with but soon developed into a higher, softer tone which tickled Blaine's eyes delightfully. And those lips…God! Blaine could not wait to bite down on those beautiful lips of his. Enough to draw blood? Most likely, which would only raise the excitement for the eventual 'Final Stage'.

His hand slipping underneath the waistband of his briefs, Blaine held back a groan. Stage 2 could not come quick enough.

* * *

A.N. Remember to review if you have any thoughts or comments! I'm totally open to ideas, but hopefully you'll like what I have in store for the next chapter. ^^


	3. It Hurts To Share

A.N. Hope everyone has been having a good holiday period so far – I can't believe 2012 is almost over! If I am going to make any New Year resolutions, one will definitely be to update stories faster. To be honest, as of right now my mind it mainly on this story (the next chapter will hopefully be very exciting!) so I might upload another chapter of this before the next part of To Love and to Fear. Sorry! I hate jumping between fics… Update – in about a month's time I'll be moving to the fine country of Korea for a year but I'm hoping it doesn't take me too long to settle in, and maybe I can use some of my time in my new home writing more chapters? Not sure, but thought I'd let you know! Hope you guys like this part because it's hard getting the right amount of background information and action without making it seem very unrealistic. In this fic Blaine is very calculated so he won't be tricking Kurt into bed…at least until the next chapter. XD

Anyway, read and review!

* * *

It Hurts To Share

Openness was something Kurt had struggled with for as long as he could remember. From a young age, he had learned that honesty was a sure way to either hurt someone or ruin another's view of you. Not all truths, of course, just the ones that mattered. If you truly wanted happiness you had to learn to keep your mouth and heart shut. That is what Kurt believed and he doubted he'd ever feel safe enough to let himself be open with another person.

So why the _hell _was he being subjected to a group therapy session?

_Because the world is a cruel and sadistic place_… Kurt answered his own question as he took a left turn down yet another corridor leading to the main meeting room. Waiting outside the door already stood about just over a dozen other patients, none of whom gave Kurt a second glance as they chattered senselessly about one thing or another. If Kurt could give them any credit it would be that as unfriendly as they might have been they were at least a sane looking bunch. It was nice to know that group sessions at least segregated the complete wackos from the simply troubled. Still, this was going to be hell…

'Kurt?' Perhaps not?

Suitably surprised to hear a friendly voice call his name, Kurt turned to see the boy from last night – Blaine – walking down the hall to join him. 'Blaine, what are you doing here?' Kurt asked, unable to help a smile breaking out on his face.

Blaine glanced around the other group members with a sense of disinterest before turning back to Kurt, drinking in his appearance fondly. 'I'm here for the session, of course.'

'I thought you said you aren't invited to them anymore?'

'Just because I'm not invited doesn't mean I can't come along,' Blaine grinned humorously before becoming a little more serious. 'I wanted to be here for you. You know, moral support for your first time. Like I said yesterday, you might feel pressured to speak and I thought it might be easier having at least one friendly face in the crowd.'

A rushing feeling of gratitude overwhelmed Kurt. Despite dealing with notions of being unwanted, Blaine came there for him. 'You really didn't need to,' He started, his feet shuffling slightly, 'but I do appreciate that you're here.'

They smiled shyly at one another. They were at last distracted when they heard the meeting door unlock with a click and one-by-one patients began filing into the room. Blaine beckoned Kurt to go first, and kept reassuringly close as Kurt stepped up to meet Dr Jamieson at the entrance who greeted his newest patient brightly. 'Ah, Kurt, I've been looking forward to today, haven't you? Just wait till you get into the flow of- Mr Anderson?' The atmosphere from the moment Dr Jamieson set eyes on Blaine was unsettled. Had Kurt had any doubts of Blaine's claims before, they certainly were gone now. The doctor seemed genuinely surprised, and perhaps even concerned, to see the raven haired boy there.

'Hello,' Blaine replied in a neutral tone.

'You're…going us today?'

'If that's alright with you.' A smooth reply.

'I-well, of course it is. Come in, boys, come in…' Kurt could have sworn he saw flickers of suspicion in the doctor's eyes but Blaine's gentle tug lead him away to sit down. The chairs were set up in a circle, meaning there was no real place to sit and hide. After observing the situation for many long uncomfortable moments, Kurt at last sat in the only available seat which was not illuminated by the sunlight coming in from the window. Perhaps he could be concealed in the shadows? Alarmingly, Blaine did not sit beside him and instead chose to sit directly across the circle so he could always have his eyes on him.

_Smart guy_, Kurt thought as Dr Jamieson took centre-stage and began the session.

'Good morning, folks, good to see you altogether again at last. Now I know most of you have been enjoying these meet ups for a while now, but as we've got a few new faces this morning I think it's best we recap why we are here.' He paused, as if wanting to stir up anticipation. 'Breaking. Down. Walls. Yes, we are here to crash through the barriers, sever the ties that bound us to isolation, break the habit we fall into when we feel we are unable to share what's really inside. This group is a safe space where there is no 'doctor' or 'patient' – there's only people who each have the power to express what's really going in here,' He tapped his head, ' and here.' He placed his hand on his chest – a motion Kurt guessed was meant to refer to the heart.

_Thank goodness he isn't being overdramatic…_ Kurt thought, unable to help the sarcastic tone in his head.

'Group therapy gives us the benefits of bonding with other members, creating a solid support system and a foundation for us all to grow. Now, last time we talked about cognitive behavioural issues and everyone did very well – today I want to move on to interpersonal issues. Can anyone tell me what that means?' There was silence. 'It means we're going to look at the roles other people play in our mental framework. Real life interactions which are mental stimuli. Now, one would hope that despite the harshness of the world that we manage to develop what is known as a 'healthy' mental wellbeing, but everyone here in this room today has struggled with this.'

Kurt frowned. Was the doctor implying that he too had suffered from some form of mental instability? If he wasn't drawing from personal experience, was he lying to establish common ground with his patients? Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his seat and earned a curious look from Blaine.

'Now, whose fault is this? No one's, of course. Mental illness can be hereditary, for example, or brought on by the environment we live in. So what can we do when we are dealt an unfair hand in life? First, we can change our surroundings and find ourselves a haven we can heal from. That is what Dalton itself strives to be. Second, we can rid ourselves of those around us who have a negative impact on our self-esteem, our image or our view on the world.'

Something clicked in Kurt's head. Obviously most of the patients in this group must suffer from some level of depression. He looked up at Blaine across the circle from him. What was his story? The other boy seemed to have been listening to the doctor's speech so far but occasionally he would have sent a stray smile in Kurt's direction. Why was it whenever that happened Kurt felt like his heart would skip a beat? _A bit of a clichéd reaction, Kurt, but okay…_

'Let's ask our newest group member to start us off. Kurt, could you give an example of a negative stimulus you experienced before coming here? Anything at all.' Kurt heard his name but, even as the words sunk in, his brain didn't seem to want to work. All eyes were now on him. His bottom lip quivered as his mouth searched for something – anything – to say but in the end the only thing his brain could muster was a robotic shrug. 'Come now, Kurt,' Dr Jamieson urged him with what he must have believed to be an encouraging smile but which was in fact frighteningly demanding. 'Don't be afraid to speak you're mind here – this is a safe place.'

Pressure was building, with Kurt's hope that the doctor might move on being scuppered instantly. His mind told him just to do what he does in one-to-one sessions and just ignore questions altogether but there were just so many people looking at him and judging him now that he was getting so flustered. Then Blaine caught his attention. The boy gave a warm smile and nodded slowly, coaxing his voice to work. 'Uh…classmates.'

'Yes!' Dr Jamieson agreed, delighted. 'Yes, we all know what it's like to have our peers undermine our self-esteem. School bullies. Work colleagues. All these people who we might see on a daily basis can uproot our confidence. So, Kurt, tell us more about this.'

Kurt was sure the doctor meant well by reacting so positively to his one word answer but that did not warrant a follow up question. Feeling his cheeks heat up and his throat close, Kurt looked away. 'I'd rather not.'

'Come on, Kurt,' the doctor pressed, 'just tell us what you think.'

Throat dry. Hands sweaty. His blood was on fire but his skin was getting so cold! Oh God, the silence was becoming unbearable. He could practically hear the thoughts of the other patients judging him, criticizing him, laughing at how nervous the loner boy had become. Wait – no – were tears coming to his eyes? No, no! He couldn't let himself-

Someone cleared their throat loudly, breaking the silence like a hammer to glass. It was Blaine. 'Being told every second of every day by 'normal' people, society, and media that you don't look right, think right or have feelings which are wrong are immovable stimuli you cannot ever escape, no matter how heavenly a place might be.'

Kurt slowly looked up at the boy across from him. Blaine's answer was, although insightful, defiant against the doctor's insistence that Kurt answer. Everyone had shifted their gazes to him, giving Kurt immediate relief. Surely Dr Jamieson would jump on Blaine's train of thought like he had Kurt, giving some positive, overly optimistic banter in response? He didn't. Instead, another small period of silence took place as the doctor stared at Blaine with some type of emotion Kurt couldn't quite place. Suspicion? Concern? Finally, though, he spoke. 'Let's open it up to the floor, shall we? Anyone else have any thoughts?'

The two-hour session ran over but not once was Kurt called on again. The other patients occasionally fumbled through half-built opinions but the discussion was very much dominated by the doctor until at last he glanced at his pocket watch and announced that it was time for lunch. The heavy cloud of dread which had been drifting around Kurt's subconscious dispersed instantly as he realised he was now free. Gladly, he joined Blaine at the end of the queue to leave and smiled shyly as the other boy placed a warm hand on the small of his back and leaned in to whisper 'Well, I could do with a sandwich after that!'

Kurt laughed, and then softened it to a chuckle as they moved to pass Dr Jamieson. Unfortunately, the doctor decided to stop them. 'Great session today, boys, positively heart-warming to watch progress taking place.' Kurt wondered if the doctor thought him deluded enough to believe his words. 'As most of the group will tell you it takes a little time to warm up for the discussions but you'll see – you'll see that once you open yourself up to it everything comes together and you'll be able to really connect with everyone.' The big smile on Dr Jamieson's face did nothing to encourage Kurt's belief in him or his crummy group meetings.

Kurt swallowed. 'Right. Well, I'm kinda hungry, so…'

The doctor nodded profusely. 'Of course, of course – please, go right ahead!' As they moved to pass him, however, he raised his hand to stop Blaine. 'Mr Anderson – could I speak with you for a moment in private?'

Kurt turned back to his saviour of the morning and found that Blaine himself did not look overly surprised at the request. He nodded at Kurt, smiling. 'Go ahead, I'll catch you up.' Kurt didn't exactly want to leave without him but doubted it was appropriate to challenge the resident head doctor over another patient. He promised to wait for him by the dining hall entrance and left.

* * *

Dr Frederick Jamieson had never considered himself a gullible man. Since childhood he had always maintained a sense of discernment which rarely failed him. That was, of course, until Blaine Anderson entered the halls of Dalton. An introverted, timid boy, Blaine had taken Jamieson's pity hostage and played with it for months. He had treated him favourably, lapping up all the stories the boy told as if they breakthroughs. Nurses and fellow doctors endlessly tried to convince him that he had been taken in by the teen's twisted manipulations but it was not until the death of the patient in room 16 that he began to believe it. There was no way to prove it but he knew – he _knew_ – Mr Anderson had played a part in the other patient's suicide. Even years down the line Jamieson would shiver as he recalled entering the bathroom to find nurses trying to resuscitate the girl as Blaine stood half-hidden behind the sinks. The dark, excited smile on his face haunted Jamieson each day he was forced to interact with him after that. Blaine must have known he had lost his doctor's confidence as not long afterwards he ended his timid charade, letting Jamieson alone see the real him. He was a monster in a young man's body, but the ability to conceal it with the mask of innocence.

In all fairness, the records which arrived at Dalton with the boy could have saved a great deal of time had Jamieson believed what they said. Blaine had been sent to the hospital after numerous incidents at home. As a previous psychiatrist had bluntly noted, he had 'an unnatural obsession with the world of pain and hurt, showing no compassion or remorse for dangerous thoughts'. That was the issue, though; it was only 'thoughts'. There was no physical proof that Blaine had ever harmed anyone, yet his parents still thought it was best to check him into the hospital. Seeing as Blaine never spoke about his pre-Dalton life Jamieson had to wonder if perhaps he had indeed committed a violent act and had gotten away with it. Now, he could only hope that Blaine had been admitted before his sociopathic ways seriously hurt someone.

_And just to think…I thought he was just a quiet, down on his luck child…_

* * *

'Go ahead, I'll catch you up.'

Watching Kurt disappear from view had Blaine's fingers twitching with anticipation. _Catch you up, indeed… _The sight of his perfect ass in those jeans was almost too much to take when all Blaine wanted to do was fuck him against the doorframe. If Kurt wasn't such an obvious virgin, Blaine might have suspected him of being a deliberate tease. It had been hard to not show his frustration when he was asked to wait behind but he had kept his expression relaxed until he and the doctor were very much alone. When the beautiful boy's footsteps faded into silence, Blaine frowned and didn't even spare the doctor a glance.

'You know what I'm going to say, Blaine, don't you?' Dr Jamieson asked tiredly.

Blaine rolled his eyes and threw himself back onto a chair, turning himself around so he could lean over the back and gaze out the window. 'Mmh.'

Jamieson folded his arms and tried to move into Blaine's peripheral vision. 'I told you last time: if you want to come back to group sessions you must first return to our one-to-one sessions. Now, I let you sit in today because I understood Mr Hummel wanted you to be there – and you are welcome to the next meeting as well providing you attend your individual sessions. Do we have a deal?'

Blaine clenched his jaw and avoided even glancing at the other man. That asshole. First he leads the most boring, unenlightening group session filled with pretty words and over-enunciated medical terms, and now he was trying to bargain with him? Blaine Anderson did not make 'deals' with the likes of him. However, he couldn't risk being regularly separated from his new project so, as much as it sickened him to, he nodded.

That gesture seemed enough to satisfy the aging man in front of him, so much so that as he wiped his glasses with his cardigan he smiled in victory. 'Excellent! Now, there was something else I wanted to discuss with you. Your brother has been calling for you.'

Blaine's bored and flippant attitude dissolved rapidly. His neck snapped upwards and he stared at the offending doctor. Cooper. His brother's name hadn't even been said aloud but already his fingers gripped the sides of the chair, ready to pull it apart. 'What does he want now?' He spat.

The doctor frowned and breathed deeply. 'He wants to hear your voice again, Blaine. He misses you and calls to hear how you are. Twice this week, actually, but we couldn't find you-'

'-I don't want to talk to him.'

'Blaine, come now…' Jamieson's retort was sharp but Blaine hardly noticed. 'He's your family and he cares. He cares so much he persistently requests to come visit you. If you wanted we could set up a private room for you both to reunite.'

Blaine had had enough. 'No.' He stood up and calmly strode towards the door.

Jamieson didn't try to stop him, but called out 'At least consider the option!'

Blaine barely noticed that he had slammed the door as he left. He knew enough by now that that pathetic excuse for a doctor could do nothing to punish him for it – God knows he had tried many times before. That bastard Cooper… why couldn't he just leave Blaine alone? Better yet, why doesn't he do the whole world a favour and just overdose on whatever 'rad new pill' was hitting LA streets these days. The man _lived_ in Hollywood, right? Why did he still force himself into Blaine's otherwise simple life? Blaine had hoped that after their little incident a few years back Cooper would have gotten the message. At least the memory of his brother's eyes filling with agonising tears, his throat-tearing screams echoing throughout their family home as his blood stained the carpets would stay with Blaine for as long as he lived. Blaine felt a buzz as he recalled how thrilling it was that day… that day he destroyed Cooper's dream with a hammer. Literally. But nowadays the thrill is tarnished by his brother's obvious desire to forgive him.

_Ugh, I don't want to be forgiven, genius…_

With each thudding step Blaine became more aware that he had to rid himself of his anger before he met up with Kurt. Thankfully, the thought of Kurt alone simmered his nerves down. Anger became excitement. Finally he could reap some rewards.

* * *

Entering the lunch hall with Blaine by his side made Kurt feel oddly proud and bashful. By now he was so used to eating alone, even the process of walking up to the food trays felt like a brand new experience.

'People keep staring at me…' Kurt murmured under his breath, noting the numerous sets of eyes looking in his direction. He hated attention.

Blaine slid up to his side and looked around himself. 'Just ignore them.' They picked up a tray each and slowly began adding food to it, but Kurt's flushing cheeks and bowed head finally caused Blaine to stop. 'They're really bothering you, aren't they?' Kurt didn't need to respond - his anxious expression said more than enough. Blaine nodded and smiled. 'Then let's eat elsewhere, hmm?' Kurt looked at him questionably as the older boy began wrapping up their food in napkins, stuffing them and several juice boxes into their pockets before tossing away their now-unused trays.

Kurt's eyes widened. 'I, uh, don't think they'd approve of us doing that, Blaine.'

Blaine took his hand, eyes sparkling with excitement, and said 'Then let's get out of here before we get caught.' He quickly led the stuttering boy out of the room. By the time they climbed the stairs to the top floor, both of them were giggling like kids, shushing each other with their fingers to their mouths as they half-heartedly checked that no nurses were chasing after them. Kurt felt his heart race and wondered why he felt so exhilarated at such a small thrill. Of course, the answer was currently motioning him towards a door at the end of the long corridor. Blaine. 'Come on, in here!'

Kurt followed him into what seemed to be a disused meeting room. The ceilings were high, the windows tall and the portraits magnificent, but the dust gathered on all the furniture surfaces betrayed the fact it had been abandoned. 'Are we allowed to be in here?' He asked, noticing a grand piano in the corner.

Blaine shrugged. 'I don't see why not. Besides,' He grinned, pulling a wrapped-up sandwich from his pocket, 'we're already rule breakers, remember?' Kurt laughed and relaxed. Together they sat on the floor by the centre window and stared out into the back garden below. Patient games were only played out front, so the lawn was empty and the scene tranquil. Kurt slowly began to eat. It was the most at peace he had felt in another's company since...he couldn't remember when.

'Listen,' Blaine interrupted his thoughts, 'I was wondering…'

Kurt turned his head to look at him. 'Hmm?'

Blaine rubbed the back of his head before continuing tentatively. 'It's just…to me you seem so normal compared to everyone else here. And you seem so nice. I just wonder why on God's green earth you're here of all places?' Kurt blinked, first of all noting how genuine Blaine seemed as he complimented him, but then he realised Blaine was asking for his story. He flushed, resulting in Blaine immediately backtracking. 'N-never mind, it's none of my business, forget it.'

Kurt shook his head. 'No, it's okay. I think.' He pulled his legs up to his chest wondering if he really could tell him why he was here. He could at least try. 'I-I was the only openly gay student at my school.' He started. He glanced at the other boy, instantly worried that Blaine would look disgusted but instead he seemed empathetic as he placed a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder. 'As you'd guess, it didn't take long for the bullying to start. First it was teasing comments. Then they became harsher. Guys started hitting me and pushing me into lockers and no one ever did a thing about it. I tried to change – really, I did – but if anything it just got worse. I ditched school, pretended to my dad that I was sick just to avoid walking down the halls where I could be ambushed at any second. Eventually my family started asking questions. I was forced to go back. They had been saving all their abuse for me. Then…' Kurt hadn't noticed he had started shivering. His voice shook and his eyes were wet and sore, but all he could focus on was one memory.

Blaine sat and waited for Kurt to continue, eventually shuffling to sit closer. 'Then?' He coaxed gently, rubbing Kurt's upper arms.

Kurt wiped away tears and took in a shuddering breath. 'After this one incident…' There was no way he could tell Blaine about that, 'I gave up. I was tired of being scared, tired of trying to be strong. There was no person, place, thing or promise in my life which made living another day seem worth it. S-so, one day I came home. My step brother was at football practise. My dad and step mom were at work. Without hesitating for one second I swallowed every single pill I could find in the medicine cabinet.' Kurt bowed his head. Blaine's rubbing paused for a few seconds but then picked up again as he silently took in what Kurt had told him. His face hidden between his knees, Kurt continued his story feeling nothing but shame. 'I swear my desire to die has faded, but my most sincere wish is that it hadn't been my brother who found me. His football practise had been cancelled, so he came home to find me passed out on the bathroom floor. He called the ambulance. He tried to wake me up. As far as he could tell I was already dead. I…_hate_ myself for it. For as long as I live, I will never forgive myself for mentally and emotionally scarring him like that, and I doubt he'd ever be able to forgive me either. He hasn't spoken to me since. Even the day I was left here, he couldn't even hug me or say goodbye.'

Another few seconds of silence passed until Kurt finally succumbed to tears. Blaine seemed so drawn in my Kurt's story and immediately pulled the sobbing boy into an emotional embrace. It was the most comforting gesture Kurt had felt in years. This was different to all those times his father held him. Yes, his father loved him more than anything in the world but no matter how hard he tried he could never understand Kurt's pain. Blaine was the type of guy who understood turmoil – Kurt just knew it. What's more, Blaine's warm and inviting arms around him told him he not only understood Kurt's feelings, but also accepted them.

It was incredible. After more than two hours in the company of a trained psychiatrist, Kurt had felt just as closed off and defensive as ever. Now, with hardly two minutes of sitting with Blaine in the empty disused room he had shared more than he had in such a long time. His tears subsided but Blaine's soft fingers continued to stroke his moist cheeks. Kurt closed his eyes. The motions were so caring, so loving. It was hard to believe Kurt ever felt anything else but comfort. He then noticed that Blaine's thumb had grazed the corner of his mouth. Swallowing bashfully, Kurt sat up properly and tried to hide his flushing skin. Blaine let him leave his hold easily but remained close next to him.

They continued to admire the views of the garden until Blaine decided to ease the atmosphere. 'Have you been in the maze yet, Kurt?'

Kurt shook his head, his eyes roaming to the grand maze at the rear of the lawn. 'I couldn't go in there. I'd get lost.' Appreciating the change of topic, he cracked a smile.

'That's all part of the fun.' Blaine said softly as he returned the smile and offered him a juice box. 'Promise me you'll let me take you in there. Just you and me.'

Kurt couldn't help but wonder what he did to deserve someone as genuine and friendly as Blaine, but he wasn't going to question it now. He hid a pleased grin, and nodded. 'Fine. But if we lose our way and end up dying of starvation in there it's your entire fault.'

Blaine laughed. 'You got it.'

* * *

A.N. I swear there will be some 'action' very soon – the next chapter has the working title 'Cat and Mouse', and will involve a little bit of chase as Blaine takes Kurt into the maze and has him all to himself. Just thought I'd give you that as a teaser since I've been looking forward to writing it for so long! Please review! =D


	4. Cat and Mouse

A.N. This is so much longer than I intended! I just sincerely hope it isn't boring, because I had so much fun writing it. As I expected, I finished this chapter first so I'll next update To Love And To Fear real soon. Not much else to say other than I am stupidly tired (It's 6.30am and I've yet to go to bed) and therefore I apologise if there's a ridiculous amount of spelling/grammatical/format errors.

Enjoy folks!

* * *

Cat and Mouse

'Blaine…'

'Yeah?'

'Who's Ben?'

Kurt held his breath after he asked the question that had plagued him all morning. Across the otherwise empty library, Blaine's head lifted out from the book he had been reading and he stared right at him. Kurt swallowed and averted his eyes to the floor. He knew he should have kept quiet… Then again, how could he? Ever since he had overheard those other patients earlier that day he could not stop thinking about it. He couldn't understand, but felt like he had to in order to keep spending time with his new and only friend at the hospital. He could feel Blaine's eyes continue to burn into him. Did he hate Kurt for mentioning Ben? Was he upset by the memory, or were the patients right about what they had been saying about him?

Kurt had only just stepped into the shower stall when the washroom door opened. As Kurt took out his numerous bottles of skin care products, he could hear two other male patients starting to use the urinals alongside the showering area, but it was only after he heard Blaine's name mentioned that he started to eavesdrop.

'Hey, did you hear about Anderson?'

'Yeah. Can't believe he's back in the sessions. What do you think made him change?'

'Change? Are you kidding? He's up to his old tricks again, it's so obvious. It's like Ben all over again.'

'And Jamie. And Hannah.'

'No, it's definitely more like Ben this time. The new guy reminds me of him so much. And Anderson's doing the whole dapper act again.'

'Yeah, but the end result is always the same. Anderson might as well just carry around a scythe and wear a black hooded cloak – he's fooling no one.'

'Except the new guy.'

'You know, I heard he-'

The washroom door closed as the two patients left, leaving Kurt frozen against the stall wall. He couldn't comprehend what they had been referring to but he was no idiot. Something was being hidden from him.

'How do you know about Ben?' Blaine asked softly, yet his tone sounded so strained.

Kurt clasped his hands on his lap and awkwardly twiddled his thumbs to give him an excuse not to look into Blaine's searching eyes. 'I overheard a couple of guys this morning. They were comparing me to him. Blaine, I have to ask…' Kurt managed to glance up, 'Are you keeping a secret from me?'

It could have only been a minute, moments or even nanoseconds, but the pause which followed his question seemed to last for hours. Blaine's expression was unreadable but his eyes were clouded in emotion. At last he stood and moved to kneel on the floor by Kurt's chair. The other boy watched him, frozen in his seat completely unsure if he should be more demanding or apologise for making the situation awkward. Fortunately, he was saved the trouble of deciding as Blaine finally spoke up in a quivering voice. 'Kurt,' Blaine took his hand and held it firmly as his unwavering gaze drew Kurt in. 'I want to be honest with you, so I'll tell you everything. Ben was…a patient here. He died a couple of months ago. He was only a kid, and I treated him like a little brother.' A faint smile rose onto his face. 'He was sweet – like you – and so angelic. But he was unhappy.'

Kurt leaned in. His own hand gripped Blaine's as he watched in pity as the other boy's eyes welled up with tears. He hadn't even considered his question would lead to upsetting Blaine to this extent. He felt awful for harbouring suspicions but at the same time had to know what happened next. 'Did he…take his own life?' he asked with a voice barely above a whisper.

Blaine nodded wordlessly and took in a few shallow breaths. 'I won't pretend I'm okay with it. But Kurt…it pained me to see him so torn apart. He had nothing; his family practically abandoned him here and doctors wanted to strip him of his dignity. They almost succeeded. But Ben freed himself before they could.'

Blaine bowed his head, resting on Kurt's lap and let his hair be stroked comfortingly. 'Blaine, I'm so sorry…'

Blaine sniffed and lifted his eyes to Kurt's. 'Sorry? Don't be sorry, Kurt.' He smiled a true smile. 'It's sad, I know, but sometimes…some people are just too good for this world, and they can only experience real life once they take the leap to leave.' Kurt stared at him questionably. 'This world is cruel and I feel happy knowing that now, wherever he is, Ben is happy. In those final few days he was so content. I couldn't stand in his way when I saw that.'

In an oddly resonating manner, Kurt could almost understand. He thought back to the moment he finally decided to end his life and, even though it would eventually fail, the days which followed were strangely peaceful. There was going to be an end to his suffering and he regained some control over his life again by choosing how and when he would die. If this Ben boy was as tortured as Blaine made it sound, Kurt could imagine just how different he would be if he too took back some power which life had tried to steal from him. And Blaine… Were patients blaming him for what Ben did? To feel so much for someone enough to let them go would have been so painful, but to then be accused of being the one responsible sounded heart-breaking. Kurt's gaze softened. Blaine probably needed a friend just as bad as Kurt had, and he wasn't going to let some unfair words by those idiotic assholes hold him back. They thought Kurt was being fooled, but in fact he was the only one who could see the truth.

'I'm glad I met you.' Kurt said warmly as he squeezed Blaine's hand. Blaine's smile widened, most of the sadness in his eyes disappearing.

_God, he's just so beautiful…_

* * *

**Dear Mr Hummel,**

**Thank you for your recent letter regarding your son and current guest of Dalton House; it is always heart-warming to recognise a caring parent.**

**As stated in our hospital guidelines, we generally do not publish reports on our patients until the end of each term. However, in order to answer your queries and diminish your concerns, I have taken the liberty of compiling a short report of the progress Kurt has made in his first month. I will not attempt to convince you that settling in was anything less than a struggle for him, and he remained unresponsive during our one on one sessions. Yet, he has since showed signs of receptiveness and has developed a friendship with a fellow patient. I am certainly not implying anything beyond the simple fact that Kurt is slowly but surely coming round to our way of thinking. There are still several concerns needing to be addressed but as for now I am happy to inform you of his somewhat surprising but no less joyful turnaround.**

**The following report is merely a small compilation of Kurt's medication and meeting summaries, but I hope my own thoughts have brought hope to your family members. I hope this letter finds you well, and I look forward to seeing you at our end of term visitor's week.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Doctor Frederick Jamieson**

* * *

It was incredible just how different life at Dalton was when a person had a friend. Before meeting Blaine, Kurt struggled to fill his days, eat at mealtimes, think or relax. Now, it all came naturally. Sure, at least half a dozen times a day staff members would try to separate them and encourage Kurt to spend some time 'with his other friends' as they shoved him in the direction of a group of unknown patients, otherwise known as 'strangers'. However, Blaine would always come to his rescue and they would spend their free time exploring the vastness of Dalton together to escape the watchful eyes of the nurses.

And they talked. Oh, God, did they talk. Kurt couldn't remember a time he shared so much about himself with another human being. Blaine listened, too, with those big dark eyes continuously considering him. His gaze made Kurt feel like there was no one else in the world and that all Blaine could see was him. Occasionally he'd even clasp Kurt's upper arms in an encouraging manner. Kurt never let himself believe for one second that those moments were anything other than friendship, but his own heart would skip a beat and his skin would spark under the older boy's grip. Kurt knew it; he had a crush. No, it had to be more than that. A crush was so childish and quite simply too trivial to explain away Kurt's feelings. Could it be love? Kurt doubted it. Love was likely the next step, but he wasn't there yet. So what was it?

Infatuation? Kurt lay propped up on his bed as the thought occurred to him. He didn't consider himself the type to be infatuated easily, but it was the only word to describe it. He was smitten. Besotted. Enamoured. Enchanted. Even as he tried to read the book in his lap, his mind was too busy wondering where Blaine was to make any sense of the words. Feeling ridiculous, Kurt tossed the book aside and buried his head into his pillow.

* * *

Blaine was not used to being so patient. By this time with Ben Blaine had him like putty in his hands. He had fucked him raw in almost every area of Dalton and had the boy begging him for his affection every waking moment. So why was it that Kurt was taking so _fucking _long? Blaine had to calm his rapidly beating heart. Slow down. He had to take things steadily. Ben was nothing compared to the angelic beauty in his sights now. In fact, had Kurt and Ben entered Dalton at the same time Blaine doubted that he would have taken a second glance at the now deceased boy. He would have stared right through him. Kurt was…something else. His innocence and his timidness coupled with his delicate features were almost too much for Blaine. He struggled to control himself around him, especially in those teasing moments when Kurt said or did something so chaste and pure but which drove Blaine to his sexual thoughts. Like when Kurt had admitted that he had never kissed anyone before, and that the thought of 'going that far' with someone made him anxious. Or that one evening in the cafeteria when they were given ice cream for dessert; the flicking of his tongue, the way the delicious nectar melted on his lips staining them a vague white. Blaine wondered just how sweet those lips would taste and how eager that tongue would be as it lapped up Blaine's release – Blaine almost lunged at him from across the dining table just to find out. Or perhaps that time out on the lawn Kurt decided to display just how flexible his little lithe limbs could be. His arched back, his deft motions, and the way his clothes rode up his tight frame all caught Blaine by surprise and he was forced to adjust his seating position on the grass to hide the growing issue in his pants. To make matters worse, Kurt had then cat-crawled towards him only to pluck a little daisy from the ground. As he smiled down at it he did not notice Blaine's burning gaze or the way he checked out the surrounding area to make sure no one was around to witness it if he were to drag the smaller boy into some nearby bushes. Somehow Blaine had restrained himself on those occasions but it was getting harder and harder to do so. The more Kurt idolised him the easier he was to manipulate, and the more his desires burned for him the more Blaine had to remind himself his ultimate goal was mental dominance.

Today, though, Blaine was going to be cutting himself some slack. He had laid some serious groundwork with all the little glances, compliments and flickering touches and Kurt was now ready for the pre-reaping. Sauntering down the hall towards room 17, Blaine looked ready to pounce.

* * *

Fingers danced up Kurt's spine, bringing his attention away from his deep thoughts and his face from his pillow. 'Blaine?' A smile crept up on Kurt's face before he could stop it. Ah, who cares? Kurt wasn't going to hide his excitement. 'I was wondering when you'd get here.'

The raven haired boy sat down on the bed next to him and rested back on his hands. 'Aw, did you miss me?' He teased.

Kurt could tell he was now blushing, and Blaine seemed very amused. 'Don't be so presumptuous.' He replied coolly despite his pink cheeks. 'You just have the habit of always being around. The fact I've had more than five minutes to myself this morning led me to wonder where you'd got to.'

Blaine arched a brow and Kurt gave a triumphant smirk. 'Is that so?' Blaine went to stand up. 'Well, if I bother you so much, maybe I should just leave you to your thoughts today.' Kurt's hand shot up to stop him, and the triumphant smirk transferred from him to Blaine. 'Hmm?'

Kurt, deflated, gave him a half-hearted shove. 'You know that's the last thing I want.' He pouted.

'I'm glad you appreciate my company so much, Kurt. Perhaps now would be a good time to remind you of a little promise you made me?' Kurt stared questionably. 'You agreed to let me take you into the maze, remember? It's warm outside, and the sun is shining – perfect day for escaping this dumb place for a few hours.'

Kurt looked towards the window as if to see the maze at the very rear of the grounds. The towering branches still seemed a tad daunting to him, but it was a better idea than any he had. 'I guess I did promise.'

'Yes, you did. Now get your lazy little ass out of bed before one of the nurses stop us.'

* * *

The day was indeed beautiful. Summer was in full swing and the grounds of Dalton were so lush that it seemed like a thousand miles away from the sinister hospital it surrounded. Beds of multi-coloured flowers led the boys down the lawn like the magical yellow brick road leading to Oz - only instead of a looming Emerald City ahead, it was a tall wall of dark green hedges hiding an acre and a half of intertwining confusion. According to what Kurt had read, Dalton Maze contained numerous mystifying paths, dead ends and layout - even the architect who designed it had often found himself frightfully lost.

'You expect me to go through this alone?' Kurt asked sceptically as they approached the entrance. 'When you mentioned taking me here not once did you say we'd be separated.'

In response, Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt inside. 'Don't be so scared. I was nervous too when I first came here but now each turn is like a little jolt of excitement. Trust me.' They reached the very first fork in the path, one leading left and the other right. Blaine urged Kurt one way. 'I'll make you a deal. Whoever finds the fountain in the centre first gets to have the other's desserts for a whole week.'

'A whole week?' Kurt repeated, walking backwards to keep his gaze on Blaine as long as possible. 'That's a big bet considering tomorrow is chocolate fudge night.' Blaine grinned and then ran out of sight. Suddenly alone, Kurt turned and stared at the route ahead. He took a breath and started walking only to fall over a plant pot at his first turn. It broke in half and compost emptied onto the ground. What a great start… Guiltily, he attempted to fix it but soon pressed on, promising himself he would clean up the mess on the way back out. He soon found out there were so many similar pots dotted around the maze that it was unlikely anyone would care about one breaking. At first he believed he could perhaps remember which turns and breaks in the path he took but less than a minute after beginning he couldn't even remember which direction he came from. He scooped down to the ground at one point in order to try and scramble underneath the foliage but the thicket was too dense that he could only see darkness at the roots. Occasionally he would hear the chirp of a bird or the crunch of gravel as Blaine moved around near him. When he was certain the other boy was only a few feet away through the branches, Kurt piped up. 'Blaine?'

'Yeah?'

'I think I'm going crazy here.' Kurt pressed his hand against the greenery. 'Is it supposed to take this long?'

Laughter. 'Kurt, we've only been in here twenty minutes!' Kurt scrunched up his nose. _Only_ twenty minutes? 'Relax and take it easy. Just…listen.' Kurt listened. 'Hear that?'

'No.'

'_Water_, Kurt.' Kurt listened again. At first he couldn't hear anything. Then, as if someone had turned up the volume, he could make out the sound of tickling water. He turned in the direction of it. He was so close! How did he not notice before? Blaine obviously heard him shoot off down the path as the other boy laughed and followed on the other side of the branches. They ran alongside one another blindly and Kurt felt a desire to try and climb over to be with him, but an even more overwhelming desire to win their bet.

The grand flowing fountain came into view like it had sprung up from the ground. Kurt's running steps slowed and he gradually came to a stop as the narrow hedges opened up to a large circular clearing. The fountain was the main attraction but Kurt found his eyes linger on the white marble benches around the outer rim. More flower beds dotted around the area in a seemingly random fashion but the tremendous beauty of the clearing made it obvious everything was expertly placed. Kurt then noticed the three other passages which led into the clearing. They were all spaced out around the circle and Kurt smirked knowing Blaine had lost and was actually nowhere near an entrance at all.

'Found it!' Kurt shouted with his hands cupped round his mouth.

Blaine's voice came from somewhere in the east. 'What? No way!'

'Yes way, and I now declare myself the winner. All your desserts are mine for the next seven days.'

'I don't believe you. Prove it. Read out the plaque on the fountain.'

Rolling his eyes, the slender boy approached the water display and squinted through the crystal clear water to read words carved into the stone framework. 'Erected in memory of Christopher Barry, fundraiser and founder of Dalton House.' He read aloud, before sitting back on a bench to enjoy the sunlight. 'You lost. Live with it.'

There was a scuffling noise coming from the west now. Sounding a little frustrated, Blaine called back 'Fine. Fine, all the dessert is yours. Well done. Congratulations.'

'Not a sore loser, are you, Blaine?' Kurt laughed.

'Of course not. In fact, I'm going to suggest another bet just to keep the fun going. First one back outside the maze wins.'

Pushing himself up again, Kurt made his way out of the clearing and back into the mass of green. He rolled his eyes at the childish reaction to losing. It was sort of cute, though, that Blaine wanted another chance to be a winner. 'What's the wager? Nothing can beat desserts, you know.' Kurt turned around and once again forgot which way he had come from. Each turn and splitting of paths looked exactly the same as the one before. Had Kurt thought ahead he might have brought breadcrumbs to speed things up. If Blaine ever insisted on coming back here he'd be prepared. 'I have an idea. If I get out first, you have to give me a piggy back ride all the way to the main house. Up the grass slopes, stairs – everything. Without complaining.'

Blaine's laugh could be heard again somewhere on Kurt's right quite nearby. 'I can do that. But…if _I _win,' Kurt held his breath, hoping Blaine wouldn't suggest Kurt carry him all that way. Blaine was slim but Kurt's muscles weren't the most impressive. 'If I win…I get to have your first kiss.'

Those words brought Kurt to a standstill. His hand still resting on the bed of leaves at his side, he wondered if he had heard wrong. 'M-my first kiss?' He stuttered back. Blaine didn't correct him. He swallowed and tried to sound amused by the suggestion but he couldn't mask the nervousness lacing his tone. 'A first kiss is very important, Blaine. I-It shouldn't be lost in a bet.'

'I agree. So you better hope you get out before I do.'

Kurt laughed but not out of humour. Was it pathetic that he was scared at what Blaine was saying? Yes. Yes, of course it was. It was Blaine! He was the nice guy, the one Kurt had only one hour ago admitted to himself he was infatuated with! Wouldn't it be nice to have such strong feelings for the person who gave you your first real literal taste of love? Kurt shook his head. Blaine probably wasn't being serious. He was just messing around. Right?

Kurt immediately picked up the pace and spared no time in deciding which route he would blindly take. He finally found another plant pot on display and climbed it to try and see over the towering bushes, but had no luck in figuring out where the exit was. Heart pounding in his chest, Kurt finally dropped to his knees and worked on getting some of his breath back. What if Blaine reached the exit already? If he had then Kurt had already lost the bet. According to Kurt's watch, almost thirty minutes had gone by since he had last heard any sound of the other boy. There was no crunching of gravel or rustling of branches and certainly no calls of encouragement from the guy who was effectively trying to steal something Kurt had been holding on to for so long.

'Why do I have a problem with it?' Kurt murmured quietly after a while of sitting. His own heart confused him to no end normally, but now it was truly baffling. Every night that previous week Kurt had fantasied about how it would feel to have Blaine's lips on his, to the point Kurt had unintentionally started practicing on his hand under the bed sheets to avoid any embarrassment. Every time Blaine said his name Kurt felt something inside tingle, like his voice were fingers strumming on his emotions like strings. Yet, now, Kurt was having a mini panic attack all because Blaine had effectively expressed a desire for him too. It made no sense.

There was a shuffle in the hedges next to him. Blaine was there. As if sensing Kurt too, the older boy asked 'Kurt?'

Kurt rolled over onto his knees and tried to peek through non-existent gaps in the thicket. 'Yeah, I'm here.'

'Good, for a moment there I thought you had escaped.' Blaine replied sweetly. He came closer until Kurt was positive that if it weren't for the greenery in the way he could have reached out and touched him. 'I want to change the bet. One of my favourite games as a kid was 'Cat and Mouse' – I just loved the thrill of the chase, you see. So, instead of it being a race to a finish line I propose that in order for you to win, you must get out the maze before I catch you.'

Kurt opened his mouth to criticise his sudden game change but then thought about the logistics of both scenarios. As much as he hated being chased, Kurt had to admit that a moving target would be much more difficult to find than one standing still, in other words Kurt's chances of winning would increase. If he was fast enough and listened carefully he could probably avoid Blaine quite easily in the unlikely event of them crossing paths. Of course, this didn't sit perfectly with him but at last Kurt agreed. 'Deal. But you need to actually catch me, not just find with your eyes me.' Kurt was a fast runner – there was every chance he could out-run the other boy in worst-case scenario.

'Oh, trust me, when I find you I'll be sure to catch you good.'

Shivers ran up Kurt's spine. 'You mean _if _you find me.'

'Sure. If.'

As the game started up again, Kurt suddenly became hugely aware of just how noisy he was. He fought to keep his steps light and his arms close to his chest to stop himself accidently rustling branches. Blaine, it seems, had chosen a similar tactic and couldn't be heard even when Kurt closed his eyes and strained his ears. Every now and then, though, when Kurt was least expecting it, Blaine sidled up in the adjoining path and whispered his name. Each time, Kurt jumped and ran as fast as he could. He never heard Blaine follow him but sometimes it would seem as if he was all around him, murmuring his name like a taunt. Yet it was so teasing. He hated to admit it, but the some of the fear inside his heart was gradually becoming more like excitement. Blaine's voice had been like velvet, sultry and enticing. Never before had anyone spoken to him like that, and Kurt was alarmed to know just how much he liked it.

Enough to give away your first kiss? Kurt pressed on further into the foliage. Another ten minutes flew past as if they were mere seconds. Dizziness had settled in his head and a couple of times Kurt found himself walking head first into a hedge as if it had been invisible. Falling back onto his rear, Kurt was ready to give up and declare Blaine the winner – anything to get help. It was then he saw it. Up ahead: a mess of compost by a broken plant pot. He could remember breaking it. It had happened right after he entered the maze. He was near the entrance! Suddenly filled with renewed energy and determination, Kurt stood up and began jogging down the path. Small breathless pants of laughter left his throat. He turned the corner. Just up ahead on the path was the open gateway with sunlight streaming down through the thinning hedges. It was barely thirty feet away! He was going to win after all! He was going to w-

A firm arm circled round his waist. Kurt's now-running legs were no longer pounding on ground but on air. Why was he in the air? What was going o-

He was slammed to the ground and forced onto his back. 'B-Blaine-! Stop it! G-Get off!' Kurt cried out as his arms and legs thrashed beneath the other boy who now straddled him to keep him in place. Blaine caught Kurt's wrists and thrust them onto the ground on either side of Kurt's face. His heart beating so fast and loud, Kurt gazed up at Blaine breathlessly.

Dark eyes burned in excitement turning Blaine's normally beautifully adoring face into a hungry predator. The curls framing his possessive expression were wild and perfectly enhanced the sense of danger shivering thought Kurt's nerves. Aside from pulling his knees halfway up to his chest uselessly, there was little else Kurt could do but stare. Blaine held his eyes expertly as he slowly lowered his face to his. With no memory of how it happened, Kurt became aware that mere inches now separated their lips. He instinctively licked his and his gaze flickered towards Blaine's. They were only just parted, and they looked so dark, smooth and moist. As if wanting to draw it out as long as possible, Blaine hovered above him for many long moments and savoured the tantalising closeness until he seemed to stand it no more. It was only then that Kurt felt their lips touch at last.

In Kurt's imagination, a first kiss would always be soft and gentle like a feather stroking skin. It was simple and warm. It would be so fleeting that you would be left wondering if it really happened. Kurt quickly understood that his imagination counted for nothing. Blaine wasn't gentle with him, nor was he fleeting or simple. Instead of warm, his mouth was hot and demanding. His tongue ran along Kurt's bottom lip until the smaller boy moaned and unwittingly allowed him entrance to his mouth. As Kurt attempted to free his hands, Blaine's hold tightened, making him feel so ashamed that his body arched in restricted pleasure. He could feel Blaine smirk. He knew Kurt was enjoying it. Pressing him further into the ground, his tongue found Kurt's and forced it to dance with his. Why did the dark haired beauty have to taste so sweet? Every touch, every lick, every sound…

Then, it was all gone. Kurt swallowed mouthfuls of air before he realised Blaine was no longer kissing him, but instead smirking down from above. His hold on Kurt's wrists eased up a little and he slowly rubbed against his skin as he shifted his hips so he sat perfectly on Kurt's. 'In case you hadn't realised,' He murmured in a low, satisfied tone, 'I just caught you. Like I promised.'

Kurt's chests continued to rise and fall sharply as he tried to regain control of his breathing, but he couldn't help but let out a small higher-pitched laugh. Maybe the lack of air had made him delirious? He squirmed beneath the older boy and attempted to sit up. No such luck. 'Y-you did. But…was all that really necessary?'

Kurt was smiling shyly but his question brought concern to Blaine's eyes. 'Oh, Kurt, you know I was just being playful, right? I was sure you could take a little rough manhandling…' He lowered his face to Kurt's again, and Kurt was certain that he was about to have his second ever kiss. But instead Blaine's lips slid down to his exposed neck. 'I have a confession to make, Kurt.' Kurt shivered and bit his bottom lip when he felt Blaine's deliciously hot breath by his ear. God, what was wrong with him? 'Asking you out here like this…to have you alone…I did it so I could finally admit to you just how I feel about you.'

Kurt blinked. His mind was just so confused. He had excused every little flirtatious act and word as friendliness on Blaine's part, and even when Blaine said he wanted Kurt's first kiss he could not allow himself a second to entertain the possibility Blaine liked him back. It didn't seem right. Kurt was so…plain, and pathetic. With an attitude problem and no mental stability, according to the doctors. And what was Blaine? An Adonis-like creature, perfect in every way, with a smile and personality that could win the hearts of anyone – aside from perhaps the kind folk of Dalton House… So how could Kurt accept what Blaine was saying? Blaine wasn't cruel enough to lie about something like this – God knows just how heartbroken Kurt would be if Blaine were to reject him out loud – so could it be true? 'Admit…what?'

Blaine breathed in the smaller boy's scent from the crook of his neck and moved one hand to run it through Kurt's hair. His fingers were gentle rakes, pulling just the right amount for it to feel so damn good. 'I like you, Kurt. Ever since I laid eyes on you I've been drawn to you. And ever since getting to know you I've hated every second we're not together.' He pulled back, finally letting Kurt up so they could sit side by side on the ground. Kurt's eyes were wide like saucers, his cheeks flaming red. Blaine smiled fondly and shuffled closer. 'I'm sorry I scared you like that. I just thought maybe if I made it like a game it wouldn't be so weird for you.'

Kurt tried to cover his embarrassed face with his hands but Blaine pulled them back and held them firmly. 'I-I don't know what to say…'

'Just tell me if you think you could ever feel the same.' Blaine replied as if it were the simplest thing in the world. To Kurt, he guessed it was. 'If you don't feel that way about me then…that's fine. We can go back to how we were before. I won't get stroppy – I swear.' He grinned, pulling Kurt's chin up.

'I…' Kurt started. His mind raced but no words came easy. Someone – no, not just someone – _Blaine _had just admitted feelings for him. He felt like crying. He felt like clutching on and never letting go. But what Blaine was asking for was an answer. Kurt finally resolved to just saying the only words which made sense. 'I…like you. A lot.'

'A lot? As in…?' Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded; pulling his hands out of Blaine's so he could at last hide just how happy he was. His smile must look so stupid and elated – the last thing he wanted was to scare Blaine off now. He heard Blaine laugh and without warning he pulled the younger boy into his arms and rolled them onto the ground again. 'You are adorable, you know that?'

'Shut up.' Kurt half whined, half laughed. He was soon pulled to his feet and Blaine's arm tentatively snaked around his waist. It seemed Kurt wasn't going to be losing the redness of his cheeks any time soon. With one hand still latched to the side of his face, Kurt allowed Blaine to take him further back into the maze.

* * *

Kurt wasn't sure just how it happened but the afternoon melted into early evening faster than soft butter on an open fire. The sky had turned a burnt pink colour and the warm air was gradually turning cool, giving Kurt the excuse to walk more closely with Blaine. They had spent the remaining part of the afternoon just talking and walking, with Blaine occasionally sneaking in a few kisses when Kurt got distracted. At first Kurt's initial shyness shamed him but the more he got used to it the more confident he got. As they stroll around the clearing with the fountain, Kurt flung his arms around his new boyfriend and pulled him down for more kisses. Blaine sniggered but did not disappoint. 'Look at you, getting all demanding.' Blaine teased as he nibbled on Kurt's ear lobe.

The smaller boy grinned. 'I don't hear you complaining.'

'And you never will.' Blaine assured him, but then looked a little alarmed as Kurt went to pull away. Keeping hold of Kurt's hand, he swiftly pulled him back. 'Where do you think you're going?'

Kurt turned back to him and gave a cheeky smile. 'We aren't playing cat and mouse anymore, Blaine. You can let me go.'

Wrapping his arms around the slender boy's waist, Blaine contemplated that with a short 'Hmm'. 'But what if you run away?' He nuzzled into his neck, but this only distracted him and gave Kurt the chance to slide out of his grip.

Kurt playfully ran to the opposite side of the fountain and watched Blaine through the falling water. 'Perhaps I will run away.'

'I'll chase you.' Blaine promised as he advanced. His eyes had grown so dark and possessive again – Kurt felt giddy and tried to hide behind the stone structure.

'I'll hide.'

'I'll find you.' Blaine didn't miss a beat and rounded the corner quickly. He trapped a surprised Kurt against the hedge. 'You'll soon learn that I adore games – and rarely will I allow myself to lose.' He stroked Kurt's chin with his thumb.

'You always get what you want?' Kurt quirked a brow as he licked his lips.

Blaine smirked, eyes drawn to the flickering of his tongue. 'Always.' Their lips met again and, just like their first kiss, Kurt found that Blaine took immediate control and prevented Kurt from moving as he let his mouth explore him. Hands were smoothing out over Kurt's middle, moving up to his shoulder blades and down to the small of his back. He arched into it as much as Blaine would allow. Small weak moans were spilling out from his throat. Blaine groaned in reply.

Kurt's head felt clouded again and seconds merged into minutes without his notice as he was too enraptured by the wondrous sensations Blaine was eliciting from him. Kissing turned to sucking. Sucking turned to biting. Kurt winced as he felt Blaine drag his teeth across the sensitive spot on his collarbone. Hands were holding onto him too tightly now and he was becoming far more conscious of the fact the hands were lowering rapidly. Only when Kurt felt his rear being lifted up and his hips being grounded into Blaine did Kurt push him back.

At first Blaine didn't seem to recognise his actions as being Kurt's way of getting him to stop. He proceeded to undo Kurt's bottom shirt buttons, running a finger down from his now-exposed navel to the start of his pants. 'B-Blaine-!' Kurt turned his face to the side so he could loudly express his decline. Another shove and Blaine stumbled back. Both of them were flushed and panting, only Blaine seemed a tad irritated at the sudden stop. Kurt held up a hand to prevent him coming closer again. 'I can't…not yet…' He managed out. Blaine stared at him and Kurt instantly felt pathetic. Weren't teenage boys supposed to be desperate for some action? It was ridiculous that he got freaked out over something that felt so physically good. No, he assured himself, it was getting too heated and I wasn't ready. Blaine will understand. But Blaine hadn't responded yet. 'Blaine? I'm sorry…'

Blaine seemed to snap out of whatever trance he had been in and the well-known gentle smile graced his face. 'What? Kurt, don't be silly. I'm the one who's sorry.' He gradually approached the smaller boy and pulled down his raised hand, intertwining his fingers with his own. 'I got carried away. It won't happen again, I promise.'

Kurt smiled weakly as he was led down the path again. Of course Blaine understood – the boy was perfect. And he wanted Kurt so bad that he got a little bit carried away. Kurt snuggled into Blaine's side as his body was still a little shaken up but with Blaine doing most of the leading there was little to worry about. 'We'll take it slow?'

Blaine hummed, and Kurt took it as a yes as it was immediately followed by a kiss on the forehead. Kurt closed his eyes and basked in the glow of having the older boy's arm around him.

* * *

It was a slow and quiet walk back up to the manor house. Blaine could feel Kurt's tilted head resting against him and knew the boy had returned to his relaxed and blissfully happy state. His soft brown locks seemed to sway in a dance-like manner and his fingers curled against Blaine's chest.

Blaine glared down at him.

Now the raven haired patient could not deny the fact that practically every aspect of that day had gone according to plan – if not better. After all, he not only succeeded in getting Kurt into the maze but also tricked him into going alone on a false bet. It took longer than expected for Kurt to find the fountain – Blaine had accidently stumbled across it several times during the course of the first half hour but had to quietly leave in order for Kurt to believe he had found it first. By the time his angel had agreed to the second bet Blaine was itching for his reward but his selfish desire to shamelessly stalk the alarmed boy proved too much of a temptation. Only at the perfect moment – just as Kurt made a run for the exit – did he finally come out of hiding and pounce on his prey.

That first kiss. The thought alone sent tingling sensations down Blaine's shaft. It could have been so easy just to take him there and then but he had enough self-control to keep to the plan. After giving him a taste of what Blaine had to offer, he finally 'confessed' his feelings. Kurt reacted perfectly. Blaine hadn't lied when he said he was adorable but then again Blaine didn't have a great track record of caring for things that were adorable. His past victims were proof of that. What followed was a tedious but necessary stroll around the maze allowing Kurt the time to grow accustomed to intimacy. It didn't take long for Kurt's playful attitude to shine through, and Blaine was more than happy to do a little more chasing.

Then…well, that might have been when Blaine went too far. The objective of the day was to establish a romantic relationship and persuade Kurt to go as far as possible with him without scaring the boy off. It was Kurt's fault, to be honest. He was teasing Blaine and brought up the idea of 'cat and mouse' again. Not to mention all the delectable cries and the sight of his bruising lips as he panted for more. Of course he wanted more. Blaine was no fool, and he had been waiting to give him more since the first moment he set eyes on him. Then the little bastard got scared.

Lust got the better of him, he knew. It thrived still, bubbling inside him as he was forced to restrain himself for the sake of the game plan. He could not lose Kurt's trust now. Knowing the influence he already had, Blaine believed he could have the bitch begging for him in a matter of days if he played his cards right.

And if he didn't consent? Well…Blaine had taken such teases by force before, he didn't see why Kurt had to be any different. Although at the risk of losing mental control and trust, as well as Blaine's own place at Dalton in favour of a real prison, he would much rather Kurt just conceded.

His arm around Kurt tightened and Kurt instinctively nuzzled closer. A small smile sneaked onto Blaine's lips. He didn't have anything to worry about.

* * *

A.N. Should I start adding teasers to the end of each chapter? Here's a few keywords for the next part: Cooper, blood, sex. That's all I got. Please review cause it makes me so happy!


End file.
